Don't Let It Die
by Kheshire Cat
Summary: Hitsugaya is known for breaking a lot a hearts trying to find the right girl. Well with the help of Matsumoto, his ex-girlfriends put together a plan for revenge. Well what if their 'plan' develops something she's not suppose to be feeling for Hitsugaya?
1. Prologue: Starting the Plan

**Author's Note: **Hey, A Forgotten Lullaby here with my first story! This was inspired by Three Days Grace's song Let It Die. It's pretty good check it out.

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or it's characters yada yada, honestly though if you owned Bleach why would you be here?

Okay moving on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>We had fire in our eyes<em>

_In the beginning _

_I never felt so alive_

_In the beginning_

"Good morning." Hitsugaya greeted the girl in front of him. She was currently messing with her locker with a frustrated look on her face. That look was immediately gone when she saw Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro, good morning to you too!" she beamed as she lifted herself up to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

She slammed her locker door shut and walked away with Hitsugaya by her side. "I've wanted to tell you something important." Hitsugaya said with almost no emotion.

"Really? I have something important to tell you to! My parents finally want to have dinner with you this Friday night. What do you say to that?" She asked with excitement just pouring out of her mouth.

Hitsugaya hesitated to tell her because now what he was planning to say would be even harder on her. "Look, Mai, I swear I never meant to let it, but I just don't care about you anymore." Hitsugaya said while he was scratching the back of his head nervously.

Mai abruptly stopped walking and looked at Hitsugaya with disbelief. "I'm sorry what did you just say? I could've sworn you just said you didn't care about me anymore but I know that can't be possible because you said before that you would always care about me." She said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way anymore, it's over." Hitsugaya turned around and went to his classroom leaving the broken hearted girl frozen in the busy hallway.

She didn't want her classmates to see her crying so the girl quickly ran into the nearest bathroom. She checked the stalls and once she made sure that the coast was clear, a waterfall of tears came flowing out.

She was too busy crying that she didn't hear the door open. "Hello?" a voice said.

A tall girl with long orange hair came around the corner. "Are you Mai? The girl Hitsugaya just broke up with?" she asked.

"Great so now everybody knows?" Mai let more tears come out.

"No, no, I only know because I know how Hitsugaya can be when it comes to relationships." The taller girl said.

Mai sniffed turned toward the girl talking to her. "What do you mean you know how he can be with relationships, and who are you?"

"I'm Rangiku, I kind of grew up with Hitsugaya, and so he's like a younger brother to me." Rangiku put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "When I say I know how Hitsugaya is with relationships, I mean I know he can't keep one for a long time without losing interest. Hitsugaya has been with a lot of girls, I guess you could say he's trying out all of them to see if he can find the perfect one for him, you know?"

More tears slowly fell out of Mai's eyes. "So I was just like an experiment? To see if I could keep him interested?" she asked.

Rangiku nodded. "Hitsugaya's way of finding the right girl is not a very good way but it's the only way he knows."

Mai's tears kept on slowly coming out. The look she wore on her face was obvious that she was hurting deeply. "So really, it's his fault our relationship didn't work out? I always felt like he never truly tried but I was so in love that I just brushed if off."

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

"That's why I'm putting together a plan to show Hitsugaya this is not the way to find the one girl for him. You're not the only one who has gotten her heart torn by him." Rangiku reassured her.

"W-what kind plan is this?" Mai asked unsure if she should get revenge on Hitsugaya or not.

Rangiku was about to answer but she was stopped by the school's tardy bell.

"C'mon let's go, if we stay here we'll get caught by a teacher. You're fine with missing one class right?"

"Uh, sure." Mai said wiping away any leftover tears. She followed Rangiku out the rest room and into the halls.

* * *

><p>"Damn, so how many break ups is that? Like 7 this month?" Ichigo, a friend of Hitsugaya asked.<p>

"No, I actually do try to build up a good relationship; it's just none of them felt right." Hitsugaya explained. "Matsumoto has been on my case saying karma is gonna get me good."

"Well you did break a lot of girls' hearts you know. Yo! Toshiro pass it." Ichigo called out running next to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya passed the ball to Ichigo and kept on doing the exercise until it was almost a perfect kick every time.

"I just don't really care about them anymore; I never meant to cause them pain." Hitsugaya said kicking the ball back towards Ichigo.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

The coach blew his whistle. "Okay that's enough passing drills, take one more lap around the field then head home." He yelled.

Hitsugaya and the rest of his soccer team jogged each one behind another until they finished that they were told. The team went to grab their water, every single one dripping with sweat.

"Hey Toshiro, we were gonna go eat with Matsumoto, wanna come?" Renji asked walking over to his white haired team mate.

"Eating out with Matsumoto? That means you're going to a bar. Count me out." Hitsugaya said picking up his soccer ball.

"Chill, we aren't going to a bar. Now let's go we're taking Ichigo's car." Hitsugaya reluctantly followed his teammate to where Ichigo's car was parked.

"If it's a bar again I'm gonna kill them." Hitsugaya muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay fifty bucks an hour final deal!" Rangiku slammed her hand on the table.<p>

"Pfft, if you want me to hurt him good then I'll need at least eighty dollars." The girl sitting across the table said.

"I don't want to hurt him that goo-" Rangiku was interrupted by the coughing a one of the girls behind her.

"Fine, eighty dollars, deal?" Rangiku held her hand out.

The girl across the table smirked. "Deal." She shook hands with Rangiku and then leaned back in her chaired. "Now when do you want to me to start?"

"Next Monday, you're gonna have to enroll to Seireitei High School. That's the best place to talk to him." Rangiku replied.

"M'kay! Now how many days will you need me exactly, if it's a full time thing you'll have to pay an extra twenty dollars a day."

"What! No no n- Ouch!" Rangiku shrieked. She rubbed her side and shot a glare at the group of girls trying to guess which one just elbowed her. "Fine, it's a full time thing."

"Great!" The girl clasped her hands together and grinned. "So all I have to do is get the guy to fall in love with me then dump his sorry ass just like he did to you girls?" She said pointing to the group of girls in the corner of the small room.

They all nodded. Rangiku got up from her seat and headed towards the door. "C'mon girls, you are all treating me at the bar."

"B-b-but Rangiku, we're under aged." A girl said.

"That's never stopped me! To the bar! Plus the most of the soccer team is coming too!" She cheered and marched out of the room. The rest of the girls followed her happily when they heard the soccer team would be there.

The girl sitting at the desk smiled with satisfaction at her new job. It seemed simple enough; after all, she was a semi-famous actress. The Hitsugaya kid wasn't bad looking as well so that made her job easier.

There was a soft knock and a man opened the door. "Miss Hinamori, you're next client is here."

"Tell them I will be busy for the next couple of months. That also counts for any scams that they might want me to do." She replied not bothering to look up.

Hinamori smiled. "Hopefully this job won't keep me tired."

Just then the door banged opened again.

"Hey, you're coming too! We have to introduce you to Hitsugaya!" Rangiku said practically yelling.

"What? I'm starting already?" Hinamori stood up from her chair and looked at Matsumoto.

"Yep, let's go Momo!" Rangiku said cheerfully.

"It's Hinamori."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So? What do ya think? Like it? Hate it? I would like to improve so tell me if I need to correct anything, I'm open to criticism. Anywho just tell me what you think. I'll give you a grape!


	2. Hinamori Fake Falls Onto Hitsugaya

**Author's note: **Hello everybody! Thanks to Lulu22Temmy, peachysnowFan, Koatan, dragonfirenightfang, Reader-Favs, pinky3chan for reviewing! Also thanks to those or favorited and/or alerted! You all get grapes! One for each person! :) I know I just posted this story two days ago but I'm leaving Monday to go visit my mom whose going to be deported overseas because she's in the army in a couple of months. I wanted to post this before I leave for a week!

Disclaimer!: I still don't own Bleach! Or it's characters!

Here we go, enjoy~

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this? I thought you said we weren't going to a bar!" Hitsugaya growled to Renji. "How the heck did we even get in here?"<p>

"I thought we weren't but you know Matsumoto. She apparently got a new friend and wanted to make sure the first time we met her it was at someplace 'awesome'. Oh and Matsumoto is friends with the owner of this place so he lets us in for free and without an ID." Renji explained. He popped opened a can of beer and drunk away.

Hitsugaya made a face seeing everyone else in the bar doing the same thing. Suddenly he spotted a girl with bright orange hair in the crowd. _"Oh shit, I better get out of here quick."_ He thought.

He pushed his way through his half-drunken teammates getting shoved every couple of times. The dimmed lights didn't make things any better; he slipped on an empty beer bottle and fear face-first to the ground.

"Shit, that hurts." He muttered as he slowly pushed himself off the dirtied ground.

"Yo Hitsugaya! What are you doing on the floor?" A too familiar voice said.

_"Dang it, she's found me."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Hinamori's Perspective~<strong>

So this is Hitsugaya huh? Not bad looking, a klutz, and looks completely annoyed by Matsumoto.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said with a scowl on his face. Yup, he was completely annoyed by Matsumoto.

"Eh? I invited you here, got you in for free, and you just want to leave like that?" Matsumoto asked feigning that she was hurt.

"You know I hate bars. So why did you invite me here?" Hitsugaya asked brushing his clothes off.

"Because is it wrong to be nice to my little captain?" She asked.

I tried my best to hold a laugh, 'little captain'? That's when he finally noticed me.

"Is this your new friend?" He asked pointing a finger at me.

I stared blankly at him and said, "Momo Hinamori."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He replied.

"Great! Now that you two met why don't you get to know each other better!" Matsumoto clasped her hands together cheerfully.

"But I was just about to leave." Hitsugaya protested.

"You aren't now! I'm gonna go challenge Hisagi to a drinking contest now, bye bye!" Matsumoto turned away from Hitsugaya and winked at me before walking away.

Great, she abandoned me. I guess that means it's time to start.

"So Hitsugaya,"

"Ah look no offense but I'm leaving. I never wanted to come here in the first place." Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Yeah neither did I, she dragged me here because she thought it would be fun." I said. I wasn't a complete lie.

"Really, you wanna go to that diner nearby? I'm hungry but I don't want to eat here." He said.

"Sure I would love to get outta here. I'm also hungry so let's go!" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Cool lets go." He said leading the way out of the bar.

This might be easier than I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal Perspective-<strong>

"Great, it's raining, just what I needed." Hitsugaya said sarcastically. He and Hinamori were walking down the streets of Karakura Town. Very light rain was starting to fall.

"What you don't like a little rain?" Hinamori forced a small smile. She lifted her hand to let the light rain drop into her palm.

"Not usually, just not in the mood for rain."

Hinamori bit her lip trying to think of something to talk about that would be of interest to him. She mentally scanned through the list Matsumoto gave her, a list of Hitsugaya's favorite stuff. _"Watermelon? No, now isn't the right time to talk about food since we just ate. Soccer? He just had soccer practice a couple hours ago, maybe…"_ Her thought trailed on.

"Watch out Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yelled but it was too late. Hinamori slammed into a bench on the sidewalk and tumbled over it.

"Crap, my head hurts." Hinamori winced as she gently rubbed her forehead.

"Hinamori, are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked helping her get back up to her feet. It was only raining lightly but that was more than enough to put small puddles of water on the ground. With Hitsugaya's luck, when he helped the girl up it only resulted to him slipping and both of them falling to the wet ground.

"Are you okay Hitsugaya?" Hinamori asked. She was unaffected by the fall since Hitsugaya was under her.

"Y-yeah, you?" Hitsugaya asked opening his eyes from the fall.

Hinamori nodded then blushed a little when she noticed how close their faces were. Hitsugaya also must have noticed because his face matched the same color as a tomato.

They were so close that he could feel her hot breath on him. He just stared into her eyes then slowly looking at her lips.

Momo held back a smirk when she noticed he was looking at her lips. Right when Hitsugaya started to lift his head closer Hinamori jumped up off of him.

"I-I'm so sorry about that!" she apologized.

"No, no it's okay, I'm the one who fell and brought you down with me." Hitsugaya said recovering from what just happened.

"Well I'm gonna go back to the bar to meet back up with Matsumoto, I'll see you later." Hinamori said. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "I had a lot of fun with you today." She kissed his cheek then turned to walk away leaving a speechless Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya blushed, he wasn't used to that. It was always him flirting with girls not the other way around. His blush got redder when he remembered her warm breath on his ear. He might actually like this Hinamori person.

He quickly shook his head. "_No, this is probably Matsumoto trying to hook me up with one of her friends again," _He thought _"or maybe not."_ He turned the opposite direction Hinamori went in and started towards his home.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me? Hitsugaya fell for <em>that<em>?" Matsumoto laughed. She took some popcorn and shoved it in her mouth loving every bit of what Hinamori had said.

"Yes, I didn't think it would work at first but you should've seen how red his face was! He fell for such a cheesy cliché move that you usually see in those sappy love story movies." Hinamori giggled. She took a sip of her drink and grabbed the remote to flip through the channels on the TV.

"All you did was tripped him and purposely put your face extra close to his when you guys fell? I need to try that. Did you let him kiss you?" Matsumoto asked watching the TV. "Oh, go back to that one!" she said happily.

Hinamori flipped the channel to what Matsumoto and replied, "No I pulled away before he got the chance. What I didn't do on purpose was to run into that bench, that really hurt." Hinamori said remembering when she did a flip over the bench.

"Wow, oh hey turn this up!" Matsumoto said.

Hinamori pressed the volume button on the remote until she felt like it was high enough. "So how did dinner go?" Matsumoto asked. "You guys went on a date like, seconds after you met each other."

"Dinner was pretty good. He's not completely boring and he paid for my lunch." Hinamori said letting out a small yawn. _"I should probably take it slower so I can get more money, but if I take it too slow, he'll lose interest." _Hinamori thought.

"It's getting late so I'll go set up your bed for you." Matsumoto said standing up and leaving the room.

Hinamori was glad Matsumoto offered to let her stay at her place instead of staying at a hotel. Instead of making money she would be losing money if she said no to Matsumoto's offer.

"Okay, your room is ready; remember you're going to school tomorrow with me. Try to stay near Hitsugaya, the faster he likes you the faster you can break his heart then I can stop losing my money. Er, Hitsugaya's ex-girlfriends' money. Anyway, I'm going to sleep, goodnight Momo!" Matsumoto said then disappeared into the hallway.

Hinamori got up from the couch she was sitting on and went to her room to get ready for bed. She's gonna have to act her butt off tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I hope you liked this chapter. From now on I'll try to make the chapters longer. Please Review~

~Lullaby


	3. A Cheesy Surprise!

**Author's Note: **Yo! I'm back with this story after a month. I just got back from some camps; it was just one camp after another. They had NO internet access which made me suffer a little but I lived! I'm so sorry it took me a month to get back to updating this! At least I didn't give up on this like I was planning to three weeks ago! Also, WARNING: This chapter wasn't reread by me yet, so if you see any mistakes I apologize in advance!

Thanks to **peachysnowFan, Koatan, Lulu22Temmy, dragonfirenightfang, loveroftoshiro, RimaNagi4Ever, Reader-Favs, Aurelia Artemee, forbiddenlovex, xCandyWish, **and **Himiko Areess **for being awesome enough to review! x)

To **loveroftoshiro**: Yes, I know Momo is OC right now but trust me, her real character will show sometime soon in the story! Toshiro is... the same size as he is in the anime/manga, so yea, he's short. ^^ Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its characters. But I do own a brand new iPhone! Okay, moving on!

* * *

><p>"So much for acting my butt off." Hinamori muttered as she closed her newly assigned locker door.<p>

She didn't even _see_ Hitsugaya today. The teachers had her spend the school day making sure knew every classroom, getting her textbooks, and giving her speeches. She pretty much knew this school as if she has been going there her whole life. Well, she knew half of the school. They were going to make her learn the other half after lunch.

"Karakura High is huge. No wonder I spent the whole day looking at half of the classrooms and saw no trace of Hitsugaya." She sighed as she walked down the near empty hallway.

She checked her watch and sighed again. Just five more minutes until lunch. She could see the cafeteria not too far from where her locker was. She also saw some teachers letting their class out to eat.

"Oh hey, Hinamori!" Hinamori turned around to see Matsumoto in the crowd of people walking to the lunch room waving her hand around like an idiot. Hinamori waited by her locker until Matsumoto neared her then she started to walk with her.

"So did you make friends with Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked cheerfully.

Hinamori shook her head. "I didn't even see him yet."

Matsumoto frowned. "No, that won't do! We must make sure he sees you at lunch." She said walking a little faster than normal to the lunch room.

"Hey Ran-chan, what's the rush?" A silver haired guy said.

"Eh, what are you talking about Gin?" Matsumoto asked not slowing her pace for the smiling man.

"Who's ya friend?" Gin asked when he saw Hinamori.

"She's Hinamori."

"The scam actress? She's you big plan?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No. no, it's just that I still don't think this is a very good idea."

"Are you saying my ideas aren't good enough for you?" her voice raising a little.

"No, no, Ran-chan. I was just saying that this idea isn't very good."

"This is an awesome idea! I don't see any problems with it."

"Well what if Hitsugaya and Hinamori actually fall for each other? What would you do then?"

Matsumoto paused. "Well, I would just let it be."

"What if Hitsugaya doesn't forgive her?"

"Then I'll make sure he forgives her."

"Uh, guys? I'm right here." Hinamori spoke up.

"Yes you are Hinamori!" Gin smiled.

Matsumoto elbowed him. "Ha ha very funny." She went into the cafeteria to see a room full of hungry loud students.

"Come on Hinamori! Let's go get our food!" Matsumoto said cheerfully pulling Hinamori to the lunch line. "We are having macaroni and cheese today!"

They both got their trays and started to walked toward a table. "So you haven't seen Hitsugaya today?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nope." Hiamori replied looking down at her food.

Matsumoto smirked and then held her foot out in front of Hinamori.

"Woah." Hinamori fell forward. She readied herself to face the cold hard floor but instead fell onto warm chest.

"What the-"

Hinamori looked up to see none other than Hitsugaya. Her eyes widen as she realized she just dumped her food all over him. "Oh my gosh,"

Hitsugaya made a face as he got the macaroni off of his white shirt. "Why the hell did you-" Hitsugaya looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya's eyes were so wide. It was either because there were cheesy noodles all over him, or the fact that the raven hair girl goes to the same school as him was a surprise him a lot.

"I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori raised her hands up in front of her like she was surrendering. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

Hitsugaya scowled as he flicked noodles off his clothes. "It's fine, just get me some napkins."

Hinamori nodded and ran off to get the napkins.

"Well, that was entertaining." Gin smiled. Matsumoto elbowed him. "Owwie Ran-chan." He said clutching his side.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. She walked up to Hitsugaya and smiled. "Hey Hitsugaya. How've you been?"

Hitsugaya glared at her. "What does it look like Matsumoto!" he snapped.

Hinamori came back with napkins in her hand. "Here you go Hitsugaya-kun." She handed him the napkins and then backed away.

"I bet you made a lot of fan girls angry, spilling macaroni and cheese all over their crush." A girl behind Hinamori said. She raised her hand and smiled. "You get a high five for that!"

Hinamori turned around to see a short girl with black hair. She hesitantly high fived her hand and smiled.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, you?

"Momo Hinamori. What did you mean by I made a lot of fan girls angry?"

Rukia smiled again. "Hitsugaya has a lot of fan girls. When they see their precious Hitsugaya-sama get hurt, or something like that, they'll get angry."

"I don't have any fan girls Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya growled as he wiped the cheese stains off his shirt.

"Oh yes you do!" Rukia replied.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Hitsugaya muttered as he made his way to the door.

"Wait Hitsugaya! Why don't you just stay here and change out shirts?" Matsumoto suggested.

"I rather just go home, change shirts, and take a nap. Surely the teachers won't mind me missing one class." Hitsugaya said not bothering to turn around.

"So, can I go back to your place now?" Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto sighed. "No, you still have to finish the school day. If you can, get some information from the teacher about Hitsugaya, it'll make your job easier."

"I'm gonna go back to eating my lunch, catch ya later Momo, Rangiku." Rukia said as she turned to go back to her table.

The other two girls nodded. "Let's go get you another lunch tray." Matsumoto said. Hinamori nodded and went back to the lunch line.

* * *

><p><em>"We'll still be friends right?" Hinamori asked with a hopeful expression.<em>

_Hitsugaya forced a small smile on his face. His eyes looked as if he were going to cry. "Yeah," he said. "We'll always be friends. I liked hanging out with you before we were even a couple." His smile started to look more real as thought about the memories with Hinamori. _

_Hinamori also smiled, enjoying the few memories they had before she started to act more like one of his previous girlfriends. "That's good then." Her voice got softer and quiet. "I guess I'll be leaving now. There are no more jobs for me to work on here. I have to help my family somehow." _

_She turned around to face the huge airport that was behind her. "Goodbye Shiro-chan." She turned to give Hitsugaya one last smile before she walked into the airport._

_Hitsugaya waved his hand. "See ya bed-wetter." _

* * *

><p>"Mmh." Hitsugaya turned around in his bed. His eyes slowly opened to see the bright light bulb shining all over his room.<p>

He sat up on his bed with a confused look. "What the hell was that? I know that didn't happen because I said something about Hinamori and me being a couple." Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and yawned. He then realized something that Hinamori had said in the dream.

"Who the heck is Shiro-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Woah, can Shiro see the future? Or is it really just a dream? Who knows! Oh wait, I do.

I know I said I would make the chapter longer, but I am leaving again tomorrow so, yea. It was either this or wait another week. For those who are reading Death Island, I will update as soon as I get back!

Also, for those who want more pairings, I'll have a poll up so you can vote for your favorites. If your favorite isn't up there, then PM me which couple you want me to add. It's on my profile so go vote, vote, and vote! It will be up there until chapter 5 is out.

Thanks for reading!

~Lullaby


End file.
